Nobutaka
Nobutaka (町村信孝, ''Nobuotaka'') or other wise known by his nickname the Ringer (輪'', ''Ringuru[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Japanese ?''']) is the Navigator and Strategist of the Roronoa Pirates. Nobutaka originally was a local assassin working in a few different islands and cities. Doing simple assassin jobs for gang members and marines, however he was set up and his own lover was killed by the gang members. Because he had failed in an assassin attempt, so this had sent Nobutaka into a state of madness and within a few months he had hunt down the gang members who had killed off his lover. Then after that was done, he then went into a depression and until he had enough. Thinking of his own life, he was ready to give up. But thanks to the intersession of Roronoa D. Mikayla and Reiniku, seen that he was alone in the world. Thus offering him to join their crew and after what Nobutaka heard of what the Roronoa family did her. He had seen that he wasn’t alone, so he agreed to join them and ever since. He had been helping Mikayla to hunt down her enemies and make them pay for what had happened. Over the years Nobutaka had earned himself a bounty of 37,000,000 for such crimes as: He assassins of several gang leaders and other figures in the world, his murder of the gang that killed his own lover. Joining the Roronoa pirates, committing crimes as one of its members and joining in on the attack of Jousai down. With this Nobutaka wishes to keep the legacy of his lover alive and help Mikayla with her own dream. Appearance Nobutaka is rather one of the shorter members of the Roronoa crew; he is lean and has little muscle build. He seems to have a light build, because of his specialty in assassination. During the per-time skip, he had his hair shorten a light brown with blue eyes. He had worn a black tank top; over this top he had a dark green jacket that looked like that of a kariginu and on top of this he had a yellow cape. He wore a pair of white pants, that were tucked into a pair of black boots. Most of the times he was seen with a transparent veil over his face and a set of small golden chains running along the veil. After the post-time and during it, he had grown a bit taller and muscular. His hair had grown out, become a lighter brown and his blues eyes. Now he wears a Chinese style shirt, over the shirt running along the sleeves it. Are long samurai armor arm guards, which often look to be sleeves. On these sleeves he has several tassels on the back and front, with three ropes tying at his chest. He wears a pair of white hakama pants, that are tucked into his boots and donning a green shoes. Most of the times he is seen with his weapon on his back or in hand. Personality Nobutaka is rather distant and detached from the world, mostly because of the tragic events that fell him and his lover. But he is an openly gay member of the Roronoa pirates, even though he seems to not really love anything anymore. He had commented that his own heart had died with his lover, often speaking of his former lover. This comes into play many times, he becomes extremely cruel and cold to those who say something bad about his lover. Like the other members of the Roronoa Crew, Nobutaka was an outcast and was lonely. So he has the feeling of the world had left him and now he has a great hate for the world and its people. So he had shown time and again that he had no care for its people, this is reflected most during battle. Nobutaka takes no remorse in such acts as killing and other harsh acts. Nobutaka seems to be extremely calm and collected, with an emotionless expression on his face most of the time. He has been surprises very rarely, but when it does he can quickly regain himself and keep on fighting. Relationships Roronoa Crew As one of the commanding officers of the crew, Nobutaka is notably respect for his calm and collected personality. Nobutaka seems to have high respect for the rest of his crew members and shares in their own personal sufferings that had brought them together under Mikayla. Roronoa D. Mikayla Mikayla holds Nobutaka's stragety in such high standards, she praises him for being the best navigator and strategist in the land. Nobutaka, takes her praises very well and loves his captain. Since he himself is an openly gay man, he has found her to be one of his closest friends. But like all of the other members, Nobutaka doesn't care about others only him and his crew. Thinking of Mikayla as a great captain and hates the Roronoa family for what they have done to her. Abilities and Powers Naturally as an assassin, Nobutaka is very good at combat and fighting. He has shown to be a fighter of speed and techniques, than that of strength and just raw force. He uses his mind to aid him greatly, this was shown that he was able to outwit several of the pirates and such that he had faced throughout the years. He seems to very agile and acrobatic, as he is able to easily dodge and go into flips from opponents. Ringuru Kenpo '''Ringuru Kenpo (拳法の先生, Literally Meaning "Way of the Ring") is Nobutaka maing fighting style in which he uses a giant ring for battle, this ring and his own movements are most in a circle movement. He is able to use his own speed and mind with his kenpo, he had shown to use his kenpo at an expert. Since this seems to be one of his own creation and no other can figure out his own fighting style. Along with the obvious use of his Ring Blade, Nobutaka's fighting style revolves around acrobatic movements, unpredictable attacks, and impeccable timing. *'Ipatsu' (一発, Literally Meaning "Round") Taking his stance, Nobutaka will throw his giant ring at his opponents. It will hit them one or a number of times, then it will return to him like that of a boomerang. *'Gura no Bahando' (グラバーハンド, Literally Meaning "Grabber Hand") Nobutaka will get his ring around his opponents and pull them forward, as he will punch them or stab them. *'Suramu' (スラム, Literally Meaning "Slam") Nobutaka will slam his ring into the ground and much like a swing, he will go through his ring blade. With a strong kick to the gut, Nobutaka will sent his opponents flying. Haki Nobutaka has shown to have a good use of Haki, he has shown to use both haki to increase his sense. He is able to smell out his opponent and with his mind, he is able to predict almost every move his opponents make. He also is able to increase his own durability against opponents, so he is able to last longer in battle. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Pirate Category:Martial Artist Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Roronoa Pirates Category:Antagonists Category:Assassin Category:Mercenary Category:Former Mercenary Category:Male Category:Swordsmen Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User